User talk:Krysto2002
Welcome Hi, welcome to HeroScape Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Omnicron Repulsors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flashbolt101 (Talk) 22:07, October 24, 2009 Images Thanks for all your work. If you are going to continue to upload images and add them to the pages, please add images in the following format: and place it after the |image = under the infobox header. This will place your image in the infobox under the header above the information. If you have any problems or questions feel free to contact me. Flashbolt101 02:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the wam welcome, mainly I'll be focusing on strategy.ArchemporerRamis 02:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello Yes I am a forum member on Heroscapers, my user name is Majora's Incarnation. And I learned of the new general and wanted to keep this site updated. Since we can no longer depend on heroscape.com, I want to help contribute to this site to be the prime database for anything scape. So we got alot of work to do. Any D3 info I will post and more new general info. The symbol is is the actual crest that will be featured on the cards. I will contribute all D&D race info, since Heroscape is using the actual races from the D&D campaign worlds, and add any flavor text and character info as it comes in. Thanks for the welcome Anselm Durante 02:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright I will offer as much help as needed to edit the site. Right now Im updating Master Set 3 characters, and any holes I find in the character stats, races, classes, etc. If you need my help in a specific group PM Majora's Incarnation, or just send a message with details on the task. i have alot of idle time and I am a perfectionist. :D so dont worry Anselm Durante 01:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Doc Ock Page Notice Just to let you know, someone has made a page for Doc Ock, and this character does not exist in Heroscape (he was supposed to come out in '08 but the transistion from Hasbro to Wizards of the Coast has completely halted all Marvel expansions) so I am not sure if you want to delete this page, or keep it running for future placement. If we keep it then we will ahve to include all the Expansion's characters (Bullseye, Sandman, Human Torch, Super Skrull, etc.) Anselm Durante 18:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) New Idea for General Pages. I don't know if this is possible but with the internet, anything's possible with the proper code. I was curious if there was anyway to color each of the General's pages with their standard colors, and then centering a enlarged version of their crest in the background. The idea looks amzing, but i have no idea how to make it come to life. Any suggestions??? Anselm Durante 21:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) D3 Info Hey, you don't have to worry about updating the info on the D3 characters, I'll take that off your hands, so you can finish the personality hub and all the other basic info for the game. Unless you'd rather you take care of the D3 info. Anselm Durante 19:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I have just finished the Defense page and I noticed that the Othkurik and Captain America pages needs a major overhaul. I can't fix them because I'm a newbie at editing. ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Hi again I have just finished touching up the units from the master sets except for one thing. The units from master set 1 and the Marro Stingers are missing pictures of their army cards. Thanos also needs to be looked at. Finally, the two Sgt. Drake Alexander pages ought to be merged just like Raelin's. Alisair Longreach 09:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin You are an active member and have done much to improve the site, if you so wish I can make you an admin. Just let me know. Flashbolt101 22:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) thanx! I love heroscape, best game ever! :-) 'Ello So..., I'm just tinkering with what I see. Don't mind me:P If I put something in the wrong area, go ahaed and move/delete it. Flameslayer93 17:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC)fs93 Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for the great welcome. I'm glad I found a site that has a lot of great facts about Heroscape! I think that I'll mainly focus on strategy for characters that are lacking a synopsis of strategies at the moment. Hopefully I can help the site improve! The Last of the Admins Hey Krysto2002, haven't seen you around the HeroScape Wiki lately, so I hope you see this. I was wondering about the possibiliy of becoming an Admin on this wiki - seeing as I'm on anywhere from 5 days a week to at least once every other week - I'd be able to delete pages, help out other editors, new users and be better able to prevent vandalism. I'm not sure of the correct procedure to go through to request Admin status, but you seemed like a good person to go to. I've contributed a ton to this wiki and you are of course welcome to look through what I've done. I plan to stay around and continue to standardized the wiki. Let me know if you can help me out, would be a great Christmas present! Thanks for your welcome. The Matrix Prime (talk) 17:38, December 20, 2012 (UTC)